I'm Always Here
by MusicIsMyLife1214000
Summary: Clary is training as hard as she could. Finally, she can prove her skills in a demon hunt. But she didn't know the demon she was up against was a Metus demon - a fear demon. With the Metus demon voicing her every fear, how can she defeat it? Will she? (One-shot)


Clary tied her hair back into a fiery ponytail as she hopped from one foot to the other. She was in the training room, waiting for Maryse or Alec to come and teach her. It was usually them who taught her and Alec was her favourite teacher. They had gotten closer the past few months – close enough that they were good friends.

But neither Alec nor Maryse came. Clary glanced impatiently at the ticking clock. 3:42. Forty-two minutes past when one of them was supposed to come. Clary was balancing on the beam held six metres above the training room, walking along it and impatiently waiting for her teachers still.

She easily did a flip, landing onto the balls of her feet. The harness was still on her back, preventing danger if she fell. Clary eyed the clock. She glared at the door to the training room. Where the heck were they?

It was already 4:02, and Clary had enough. She jumped down from the beam, tucking her flailing limbs in and controlling the impulse to scream. She rolled onto the ground, landing on her feet. She shucked the harness off, angrily kicking it to the side. She needed to get better at fighting, though she was already rivaling Alec and Isabelle, she was nowhere as near as good as Jace, who had an advantage with angel blood. Sure, Clary had Ithuriel's blood in her too, but his blood was good for drawing runes, not for fighting extreme fights.

So Clary had to learn the hard way, and one day she was going to beat her boyfriend and humiliate him. She was going to get Isabelle to tape that moment and she was going to lord it over Jace forever. Clary grinned to herself. That was her training goal. To beat Jace.

But she frowned. But she can't do that without training. She walked to the punching bag, testing a punch out. Deciding quickly, she began to punch it. _Left, right, left, duck. Right, left, right, duck._ There was a rhythm to fighting and Clary's was fast and furious.

Sweat began dripping down Clary's forehead, and she smiled as her abs burned. She used to have a layer of fat there, but it melted into strong, packed muscle. She was going to beat Jace one day. Hopefully.

"You're going to punch a hole into it," a familiar voice said. Clary whirled around, rhythm broken, to see Jace standing in workout clothes, leaning against the entrance to the training room.

"Jace!" Clary shouted. She sprinted over to her grinning boyfriend, and he swept her up into a hug.

Jace set her down, and wrinkled his nose. "You're all sweaty. That's gross. Girls are supposed to glow, Clary. Glow. Not drip a waterfall," he smirked.

Clary rolled her eyes. "So guess you won't be getting any kisses then…" and she nonchalantly snatched a towel from the bench, pressing it to her forehead. She stretched her neck, revealing her neck in a way she hoped was seductive.

Immediately, Jace was at her side, kissing her. "Fine. I give in," he said, smiling into a kiss he pressed against her neck.

Then, Clary judo-flipped him. "Ha!"

Jace groaned on the floor, clutching his side.

"You can't fool me, Jace," Clary grinned. Jace rolled on the floor, groaning still.

A little worried now, Clary kneeled beside him and touched his side. "You alright?" she asked, leaning forward.

With his long legs, Jace flipped Clary so that she was under him. "I win," Jace grinned, nuzzling into her neck. Clary struggled to get up, but she couldn't move under his iron grip.

But he didn't have a hand on her neck. She snaked up and kissed him, removing Jace's guard as she tangled her hands in his golden locks. Then she flipped him and Jace was under her. He sighed.

"Do you want to train now?" he asked. Clary nodded eagerly, getting off Jace. Jace tossed her a sword made out of wood, specially made for training. "Strike," Jace said, nodding.

Clary lunged for him, but Jace dodged her strike easily. Clary reached to strike again, but it left her side open and Jace struck, but Clary blocked it with her sword. She narrowed her eyes as Jace pressed on the sword. Angel blood gave him advantages.

Clary kicked out with her foot, nailing Jace in his face. He barely flinched though, grinning. "First hit." Clary pressed harder, swinging for his face, though Jace merely dodged it. Easily, Jace slid his sword into Clary's grip and flicked his wrist. Her sword flew away to the other end of the room. Clary almost snarled. Easily she aimed to punch his face. Left, right, left. Jace dodged each punch, finally kicking with his own foot. Clary ducked and swiped her leg under him. He just jumped. Clary scissor-kicked him from the ground, nailing Jace's gut. He didn't move though, and Clary popped up again, wanting to punch his face.

But Jace grabbed her fist and snapped her arm behind her. Clary bit back a scream and Jace was about to let go but Clary snarled. "Don't go easy." Clary kicked out behind her, nailing Jace's crotch. Jace swore and let go and Clary pounced on him, bringing him down with his sword against his own neck.

"Isabelle!" Clary yelled, screaming for her best girl friend.

Isabelle bursted into the room and took one look and screamed. Isabelle covered her eyes. "Stop making out! It burns!" she screamed.

Clary rolled her eyes. "Take a picture. I want evidence I beat Jace Lightwood's butt," Clary grinned from the ground, blowing her bangs from her face. Jace rolled his eyes under her.

Isabelle grinned, winking at Jace and snapped a picture. "Can I get up now?" Jace asked. Clary smiled and got up from Jace.

"Guys, we're going clubbing to celebrate Jace's defeat!" Isabelle said, pumping her fist in the air.

Clary took a swig of water from her bottle on the bench. "Magnus and Alec coming?" she asked. Isabelle nodded eagerly.

"But shower quickly. I'm dolling you up today," Isabelle smiled, hooking her arm through Clary's.

Clary extended a hand to Jace. "Save me, Jace!" Clary screamed as Isabelle dragged her away. Isabelle rolled her eyes as Jace waved goodbye.

"You shall survive, my love," Jace called back, laughing.

Isabelle shoved Clary into the bathroom with a white, fluffy towel. Clary sighed as she stripped down. She eyed her reflection in the mirror. The layer of fat on her stomach had disappeared, melting into strong muscle. But Clary's frame was small, petite even. Her red hair was wild and untamed. She sighed. She wasn't pretty, but at least she had Jace.

The hot water washed down the pains she had in her back, unknotting the knots in her back.

She stepped out of the shower, wrapping herself in the towel Isabelle gave her. She opened the door out of the bathroom where Isabelle waited for her in front of her vanity, perfecting her already perfect makeup. She was dressed in a silver dress with peek-a-boo lace that barely covered her butt. She didn't wear tights or leggings, just four inch ankle boots, towering over me. Her lips were a ruby red, standing out from her entire ensemble. Her black hair hung like a curtain down her back.

Clary couldn't help but get that same feeling of jealousy and a bit of regret. Regret that she wasn't as beautiful or amazing as Isabelle. But it was alright, she couldn't help it. And Isabelle deserved to be beautiful.

Isabelle handed her a stretchy material, in Shadowhunter black. "I forgot to tell you. We're going hunting too."

"And you're dressed like _that?_" Clary asked incredulously.

Isabelle shot me a look. "C'mon Clary. You know me. I can run in four inch heels as fast as you can in runners."

"True." Isabelle grinned. Clary dropped the towel and shimmied into the stretchy material. Like Isabelle's dress, it barely covered her butt, and it hugged her every curve, revealing curves she didn't even know she had. Clary blushed at the low neckline, revealing as much cleavage as possible without having her chest completely naked.

"Isabelle!" Clary protested.

"You haven't even seen the back," Isabelle grinned evilly. Clary eyed the mirror. And cursed. The back was completely made out of lace, showing the top of the red thong Isabelle made her wear.

"This thing was made for sluts!" Clary insisted. Isabelle rolled her eyes.

"That's good. You're the one seducing the demon," Isabelle laughed.

"What?!" Clary screamed. Isabelle rolled her eyes again. Sitting Clary down, Isabelle began to do her hair. Isabelle did a nice fishtail braid off to the side, taming her red hair. Clary sighed. Isabelle was manipulative but she was the only one that could tame her hair. Isabelle added eye shadow to her eyes, and coated thick layers of mascara onto her eyes. Clary eyed her reflection. She looked like a world-class slut. She groaned.

"Work your magic, girl," Isabelle grinned before allowing Clary to stand. Isabelle handed her four inch stilettos before turning to leave.

"I can't wear this!" Clary screamed.

"Of course you can. You have to. I practically trained you in heels," Isabelle said, waving her hand as if she was dismissing the subject easily. You can't do that with Clary though.

"I won't wear it!" Clary protested. Isabelle sighed and tossed her inch high ankle boots.

"Thank you, Izzy!" Together, the two girls walked arm in arm downstairs to the front entrance of the Institute.

"Thought you would _never_ come," Alec complained. Magnus' arm was around his waist.

"Nice job, Izzy. Though I would have added more glitter to her makeup and dress and hair… and shoes," Magnus said, inspecting Clary. Clary blushed under their scrutinizing gazes.

Then she turned to Jace, watching the pools of gold watch her. "Why don't you dress like that everyday?" Jace sighed, circling his arms around her slim waist.

"Watch it. This is for the demons," Isabelle said, splitting Clary and Jace apart.

Jace frowned at the _demons_ part. Clary kissed him quickly and stomped outside, braving the New York weather. "Which club?" Clary asked as her friends joined her.

Isabelle led her to the dance floor. Clary knew what to do and started shimmying as the hypnotizing beat of the music pumped, grinding on a man. The man moved closer, groping her butt. Clary tried not to stiffen and she caught the eye of Jace, drinking a cocktail in the corner. He had stiffened, eying the hand on her butt.

She felt reassured that he was here and continued with the act. She tried to act drunk and leaned into the man. "Do you wanna get out of here?" Clary asked dizzily, poking a finger into his chest. She heard the low chuckle of the man as he led her out of club into the alley.

Clary felt her runes pulse under her dress and looked up at the man before her. Yellow eyes. Demon.

Then Clary stifled a scream. The man staring back at her was Valentine. "Valentine," she hissed.

"Is that what you see?" Valentine asked her, chuckling. "I'm guessing you are Clarissa Morgenstern, daughter of Valentine Morgenstern."

"What…" Clary stammered.

"I am a Metus demon, girl. A Fear demon. I show you what you are scared of the most," the Metus demon grinned evilly with Valentine's face. Clary tried not to shake as Valentine reached for her.

Clary grabbed his arm and flipped the demon over her shoulder. She slid out her seraph blades, whispering their names. She stabbed down onto the ground, but the Metus demon rolled out of reach. Where were her friends?

Then the Metus demon put two fingers on her forehead. Clary gasped as images flooded her

Isabelle, Simon, Magnus and Alec lying in a heap of bodies, mangled and bloody, as a fire lit them up. Jocelyn and Luke were hung on gallows, before their heads were chopped off invisibly. Clary screamed and screamed and screamed.

But the worst one?

Jace was there, kneeling on the ground before her. "You have to kill me," Jace said. "You have to," he said before handing Clary a blade. Without Clary even telling herself to, her hand struck out – not under her own control – striking Jace's heart. He screamed her name and fell, Clary's blade in his heart.

Clary opened her eyes, afraid as hell.

The demon had snuck up on her, and was lunging. She slashed the Metus demon and the demon immediately fell back. She slashed again and again, weakening the demon more and more with each hit. Finally the demon lunged, sinking fangs into her neck. Clary cried out and shoved the demon off her, finally stabbing the demon with her blade into her heart.

The world spun around her, dizzily. Clary put a hand to her neck and drew back, gasping at the dark red on her fingertips. She walked forward, but collapsed immediately, dropping her stele she had slid into her hands. Too late to draw an _iratze. _"Oh god, Clary," Clary heard someone say.

But she couldn't hear or see anything else because she had fainted, right into the arms of her golden angel.

"Clary? Clary?" Jace said worriedly. Her wound had been healed with an _iratze_ already, and she had been out three days. Her eyelids fluttered as Jace pressed a cold cloth to her forehead. Isabelle entered the infirmary and sighed.

"Jace, you haven't left the infirmary once. Clary's going to be fine," Isabelle reassured. But Jace didn't believe it until he saw it. Clary's finger twitched.

"Clary?" Jace asked.

Finally, Clary's emerald eyes fluttered open, looking around for her surroundings until her eyes rested on Jace. "Oh gosh… did I kill it?" Clary asked weakly.

Jace laughed a relieved laugh, hugging Clary to his chest and kissing her head. Isabelle had silently exited the room. "You're alive!" Jace said, tears springing to his eyes. "I thought I lost you," Jace said, kissing her repeatedly. "I love you… I love you… I love you…" he repeated, kissing her between every word.

"I'm alright, Jace," Clary said, running a hand through Jace's golden locks. Jace calmed down and kissed her forehead.

"Rest. I'll be right here," Jace said, brushing a stray strand of Clary's wild locks back. Clary snuggled into his hand and closed her eyes before falling asleep.

Jace sighed. _My strong girl._

It had been a day since Clary had woken up and she was already in the training room. She punched the punching bag as light as she could but she couldn't help but feel as if she had been running a marathon or two before coming. But that was impossible. Even the lightest of punches made her feel dizzy and light-headed. Clary sighed and changed into her regular clothes. Sweat had beaded on her forehead, though it felt like Clary had done nothing. She walked into the hallway and leaned against the wall for support, rubbing her temples. Something was wrong with her.

And she slid down the wall, falling to her knees. "Clary, Clary?" she heard an urgent voice say. "You're so pale…"

The last thing she saw were golden eyes, staring worriedly back at her.

"It's just the flu," Clary heard someone say.

"Thanks, Magnus," a familiar voice said.

"She'll wake up soon. I'm going to leave first. Don't want to ruin your make out fest," Magnus chuckled and Clary could imagine Jace's smirk.

"Then you better get out faster," Jace would have said and he would have chuckled, but Jace was silent in the room.

Clary opened her eyes. Jace was there again, kissing her. But Clary's pounding headache would not stop. "Something's wrong," Clary said, trying to breathe correctly, but it was like something was blocking her lungs.

Did Jace disappear? Fear ran through Clary's veins. Clary screamed. Something was after her. Fear thrummed through her heart, making her heart rate increase rapidly. And on top of that, it was like something was pounding a hammer in Clary's head, crushing the skull and brain.

Clary screamed. "Why didn't I see?" Clary heard someone mutter. "Metus poison."

"Clary, Clary!" Clary heard. Suddenly, Jace came into view. Clary gulped.

"Jace… something is… coming… after… me… I'm dying aren't I?" Clary asked. Jace grabbed Clary's hand and Clary clutched it like a lifeline.

"I'm here," Jace said, holding Clary's head. Gold met green and Clary froze. Jace leaned forward and kissed her, injecting everything he felt. Worry, love, courage. "I'm always here for you. Alright? Don't forget that," Jace said, kissing Clary again and again.

Clary's breathing calmed. "God..." she panted as her heart rate calmed.

Jace kissed Clary again and again. Clary wrapped her arms around Jace's neck, bringing him closer.

"I'm always here, Clary," Jace said, lying down on the infirmary bed next to her. Clary snuggled into Jace's neck.

"I know," she said, breathing a sigh of relief.

Jace pressed another kiss on her forehead, as if the imprint of Jace's soft kiss would ward away any demons after Clary.

**Review. Favourite the story! Favourite me!**


End file.
